This is a diagnostic study to test the hypothesis that quantitation of angiogenic proteins in the blood, urine or cerebrospinal fluid of adult cancer patients may be useful: (i) as a prognostic indicator, and/or (ii) as a biochemical marker to guide antiangiogenic therapy and possibly conventional chemotherapy.